kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 170
Great General of the Heavens is the 170th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary We are a few minutes in the past, before Ou Ki got shot by a arrow and being pierced by Hou Ken. Shin goes after Gika in order to try and stop him from launching a arrow. Shin got into striking distance, but was at the last moment interrupted by one of Gika soldiers. He launched the arrow as shin can only watch the arrow flying. Gika knows that Hou Ken will take the glory of taking Ou Ki life, but its his arrow who made it possible and he can live with that idea. Shin enraged slays Gika. The Qin soldiers are saddened seeing their lord and Commander in Chief pierced and in blood. Hou Ken realised that someone interfered and says that Ou Ki can't have excuses as this is his area and that this is his loss. The Zhao soldiers are laughing as the Qin soldiers are dropping their weapons and are planning to kill every last one of them. Ou Ki then speaks, shocking everyone. He asks what the meaning is of them dropping their weapons before the enemy. He says to never give up until you die as he pulls Hou Ken glaive out of him. Shin is stunned by Ou Ki words. The Zhao soldiers tells that is is unsightly as by this point all of your deaths is already a given. Ou Ki starts smiling as he tells everyone that most of his life he spend on the battlefield. Due to that he can understand that this is not the end of the line yet. Ou Ki knows they don't believe him and aims his weapon to Hou Ken as he claims he will kill him. Ou Ki slowly put his glaive towards Hou Ken as he then catches it. Hou Ken is then surprised that without speed the force put into that weapon is immense. Ou Ki then tells everyone about being a general. A general, the same as a hundred or thousand man commander is nothing more then a position, a rank. However only a few are able to achieve it. Only those who overcome the numerous brushes with death and accomplish numerous deeds are able to arrive at that destination. As a result a general obtains the responsibility of overseeing thousands and tens of thousands of lives, and the greatest of honours. Hence a general existence carries so much weight. Hou Ken us unable to push back Ou Ki even when he is one feet in the grave. Hou Ken asks what he is as he then smiles with the response of being the great general of the heavens. Hou Ken is about to launch a counter attack as then Tou intervenes. Ou ki is about to fall as Shin jumps on Ou Ki horse. Ou Ki soldiers an't happy about this as then Shin states he is the lightest of them all. Tou orders his unit to charge the enemy base as a distraction and orders the Hi Shin Unit to escort Ou Ki. Mou Bu enraged as well tries to make a opening for Ou Ki to escape. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Gi Ka *Ou Ki *Hou Ken *Kyou Kai *En *Kyo Gai *Tou *Bi Hei *Den Ei *Den Yuu *Mou Bu Characters introduced Chapter notes *Gika is the one who shot Ou Ki with a arrow. *Gika is killed by Shin. *Zhao want to kill all the Qin soldiers. *Ou Ki talks about being a general and a soldiers. *Tou comes to Ou Ki aid. *Shin escapes with Ou Ki on his horse. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters